


24 Karat Love

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Assassin in Training Stiles Stilinski, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Edible Body Paint, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Food Play, Gold Jewelllery, Gold as an aphrodisiac, Married Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Parent Lydia Martin, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Seduction, Sex and Chocolate, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are so in love, Stiles and Lydia's Children, Strawberries, Stydia, Stydia Valentine Fic, Tail Sex, Triplets, Twins, Vaginal Sex, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Her husband has been consumed by work lately and they’ve barely had any time for themselves. Good thing Lydia knows exactly how to catch Stiles’ attention.Day 6 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 4





	24 Karat Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Aphrodisiacs and seduction.
> 
> This is a sequel to a few of my previous stories The Return of the Dragons and Mother of Dragons. I would recommend reading those before this one.
> 
> Part 6 of my 14 Days of Love mini series.
> 
> Today's themes is Aphrodisiacs.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia had everything planned, down to the finest detail and nothing and no one was going to ruin this for them, not even her dumbass husband. Stiles had recently stepped up his training with Stan, spending more and more time learning from and going on missions with the older dragon on top of his normal case work. She knows her husband doesn’t have much of a choice on the matter, having been required by his boss to train under the older dragon if he wanted to keep his job and freedom, especially after a few incidents in his early dragon years. But months of her husband leaving early in the morning and coming home well past dinner or being away weeks at a time for one case or another had left Stiles with almost no free time and what he did have was spend on family time, determined to be a good father and husband. Her husband was running himself ragged and they haven’t have any time alone with each other since the triplets had been born. Lydia loves their children, loves them more than anything else in the world with Stiles a close second but the banshee has had enough. She misses her husband, misses his touches, his body and more importantly the way his cock fills her just right. 

So she made a plan, got the Sheriff to agree to watch their kids and keep his own dragon partner from dragging Stiles off for another training session or mission, had Anna take a few personal days so her husband would be relegated to desk duty with the absence of his partner, which he easily can do from his home office and had ordered everything she needed to catch the dragon’s attention and keep it on her. She had messaged her husband early in his training session that she had picked up their kids from daycare, letting him know that he didn’t need to head back to headquarters to pick then up after his training, spouting some story about the kids grandparent wanting to spend time with them, purposely not mentioning which one before feigning ignorance when he called after Stan had cancelled their session halfway through without any explanation. She lured her husband home with the promise of a hot bath and a quiet house, grinning to herself as she laid out the last of her spread across the top of their bed and waited for the dragon to return. It’s not long before she hears the front door open, followed by her husband’s voice ringing out throughout the house, looking for the banshee. 

“I’m upstairs babe and I have something I need your help with Sti!”

Laying back against Stiles’ pillow, Lydia quickly fixes the gold jewellery and flowing 18k Japanese gold thread sheer robe she had Anna conjure up as she listens to her husband climb the stairs and make his way into their bedroom before stopping dead in his tracks. After Stiles had begun training with Stan the older dragon had warned her that her husband’s new nature would make him easily swayed by gold, insisting that unless she wanted to be constantly bailing Stiles out of jail for grand larceny to keep the young dragon away from jewellery stores for a while. The warning had given her the idea of ordering custom chocolate and edible gold covered strawberries and strawberry liqueur filled, gold covered chocolates along with her golden attire as a means to entice her husband, theorizing the gold would act as a sort of aphrodisiac to the dragon. 

The banshee can’t help but feel smug at her correct theory, moaning softly as she watches Stiles stare at her with wide eyes, his pupil blown and his eyelids heavy with lust while he clumsily pulls at his clothes until he's shirt free and his pants are hanging open, showing off his growing bulge. Pushing herself to her knees, taking care to show off the intricate edible gold paint design decorating her inner thighs and breasts, matching the gold colouring her lips, Lydia beckons her husband closer as she plucks a chocolate and gold covered strawberry out of her arrangement of treats and pushes it past Stiles’ slack lips, grinning when he moans and sucks the fruit into his mouth. The dragon shudders as he eats the treat his gorgeous mate presented to him, the taste of the gold on his tongue sending fireworks of pleasure shooting through his brain, whining low in his throat when he finishes the treat before purring happily when his mate presses another into his mouth. 

“Mmmh Lydsssss s'good. Mate s'perfect.”

Popping a strawberry liqueur filled and gold cover chocolate in her mouth the banshee pulls her dragon into a filthy kiss, gasping and moaning as Stiles’ shifted tongue forces its way inside, licking at the chocolate and smearing the gold painting her lips across both their faces. Her husband pulls back after leaving her completely breathless, his eyes slitted and purple while gold paint is smeared across his mouth and cheek as he stares intently at her before running his fingers along her robe and jewellery, purring at the sight. Stiles’ mind is complete mush, unable to think about anything other than the gold covering the delicate body of his mate, her creamy pale skin pairing perfectly with the banshee’s golden attire. The intricate golden jewellery decorated with precious stones is familiar to the dragon but for the life of him he can’t seem to place it, instead choosing to rub his face into the sheer gold robe draped across his mate’s body. 

“Like it baby? I had Anna conjure it up just for you.”

The dragon is beyond words, his entire body pulsing from desire as he runs his tongue against the gold thread, moaning as the divine taste of gold and mate overwhelms his poor lizard brain and nearly has him blowing his load in his pants instead of inside his glorious mate. Fumbling with his pants Stiles watches in awe as his mate wraps her lips around a gold covered strawberry, sucking on the fruit and moaning before swallowing it down, licking up the juices and gold coating her fingers. The dragon can’t take waiting any longer, lunging forward as he slams his lips against his mate’s, licking his tongue inside her mouth to chase the heavenly taste while he pins his mate and slams his cock into her soaked cunt, spraying her insides with his lubricant. Lydia’s moans are swallowed by her husband’s lips while he fucks into her viciously, barely giving her a chance to breathe as he assaults her hungry pussy, splitting her wide open with his massive cock. The fit is a bit of a tight squeeze, her cunt having tightened up from their lack of intimate time together and his lack of usual prep. Fortunately his lubricant is enough to ease the way, its aphrodisiac properties making the rough fucking absolutely divine for the banshee as she begs her husband to go faster, to fill her until she feels like she’s going to burst open. Hearing his mate beg Stiles brings out his tail quickly replacing his cock with it to coat the limb in a mixture of slick and lubricant before returning his cock to his mate’s cunt and pressing his tail against her puckered asshole. The dragon runs his coated tail against her other hole, fucking her cunt until her asshole starts to loosen enough for him to slip his tail inside, filling her tight twitching hole. His mate moans desperately, her back arching and her fingers clawing frantically at his shoulders, her nails leaving deep scratches into the dragon’s skin as he presses his tail into her ass until the limb can’t go deeper, giving his mate time to adjust to the intrusion before he starts moving his hips and his tail in alternating patterns, making sure one of his appendages is always thrusting into the strawberry blonde goddess below him. 

The combination of her husband’s tail and cock wildly fucking into her tight holes, along with his tongue on her nipples and his fingers on her clit has Lydia’s body singing with pleasure, forcing orgasm after orgasm out of her until all she can do is moan under his assault, her body limp from the sensations. When Stiles’ cock seals against her cervix and starting filling her with his magma hot cum the banshee can finally catch her breath, running her fingers through the dragon’s hair as he rides out the first wave of his orgasm. The two of them trade soft kisses, feeding each other from Lydia’s assortment of gold covered treats as they rock against each, waiting out the dragon’s sealing. When Stiles’ cock unseals forty minutes later Lydia is prepared to drag her husband into the bath for some relaxation and cuddling, not expecting Stiles’ shit eating grin as he stuffs a few liquor chocolates into her gaping cunt before dipping down between her legs to lick them out of her and start another round of wild sex.


End file.
